BIOMECHA: War of Metri City
'''BIOMECHA: War of Metri City '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob arrives home with a Vision Battle Ram. He tells his brothers a story about the battle ram that night; Vision Battle Rams pulled by five Visions at a time. They were manufactured in Tonal, and Acrebudge took some to Metri City. Axe and Streamama once hitched a ride on the bottom of a battle ram in an attempt to sneak into the Coliseum. They were instantly discovered by Acrebudge who then told the Vision to burn the ram due to a malfunction. Upon arriving at the furnace, Axe created a vortex to bring Streamama and him to safety, along with the battle ram and its Vision drivers. The next day, Robert tests it out; he chains seven Visions to the legendary Vision battle machine, and six Warrior Hoodspirit. The Hoodspirits build the sturdiest wall ever in Venture, and the Vision pull the battle ram, breaking the powerful wall into rubble. The Warrior Hoodspirits put even more obstacles in its ways, only to get those destroyed, too. Axe and Streamama tell Robert Jacob he must use the Vision Battle Ram in the upcoming War of Metri City. Then, the eight Vision riding on the ram flings a burning rock with the trebuchet. Scottie decides to go off and storm the Vision's toll booth; the Vision have built roadblocks to keep the Warriors away from the Coliseum, but now the superheroes must storm the gate on their way to rescue the Mat Run! The toll booth is full of deadly surprises, like the walls lifting and deploying titanic plasma and a mini Vision launcher! Scottie launches the catapult to drives the Vision away. Prisco, however, decides to take the Vision's Gate as shelter, after reading the Mat Run writing on the toll booth wall. First, though, they clear out the Vision "webbing" (green strings resembling Ivy), launch the rest of the Visions from the top of the gate, and beware of the enormous Vision Toll Booth fangs. However, more huge fireballs deploy from the walls, so they decide to forget it. Meanwhile, the Jacob Knights, alongside Streamama, Vaksa, Axe, Ones, Placenta, and Snujiu go off to defend the Tower of Warriors. The Warrior Hoodspirits had captured a Vision tower and turned it into a mighty castle, complete with special Piroguexclamation helmet gateway charged with elemental powers to repel the spider monster Visions. An Elevengarāks with a gold Sumatrawekhan helmet fires a blunt sniper, knocking over the tower, breaks open the hidden entrances, however, Terrence Jacob fires the Ropeck spinner launcher, killing the spider. The rest of the Visions are dealt with by Terrence using the cannon and Robert manning the ballista which fires boulders. After defending the Tower of Warriors, Tyler Jacob challenges the Visions for control of Metri City. As such, the Warrior Hoodspirits face their biggest challenge as they fight the Visions for control of the Coliseum! The Visions bring with the mighty Elevengarāks, Visions defenders, and plenty of tricks and live traps. Robert leads the Warriors Hoodspirits into combat as they struggle to reach the great Woof gateway. First comes a giant Elevengarāks, who fires small Visions from his gold Vision face. The Visions are knocked away, so the Elevengarāks fires his dual launchers. Tyler launchers the Ropeck spinner and Athansios fires the catapult to drive off attacks. The huge Elevengarāks arachnid persists, however, and keeps fighting. Athansios then fires a fiery stone at the Elevengarāks, which melts the gold colorful element, causing it to die. The Jacob Knights are then celebrated as heroes of Metri City throughout the worlds of Venture and BIOMECHA. Trivia * This is the second BIOMECHA-related episode. The first is City of Loss. * This episode is a promotion of BIOMECHA 3: Shadoweb. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four